Sin
by HelloToGoodbye
Summary: I was once a little girl who had thought something like alchemy was amazing. It could do such amazing things! Now alchemy has made me one of them. One of those 'things'. You think you've had a bad life? Welcome to mine.
1. Meeting

"Sin," she says quietly. "Now tell us what made you do that?" I looked up at her holding her cheek, which was now red from blood. I glare at her with my eyes half-closed. Suddenly there's a flash of light and the cut I left on her face is gone. I force myself to open my eyes and look around for the first time. Its dark but in the back corner a pair of red eyes staring at me. I shiver and look away. The rope burn on my wrists hits me and I wince.

"Are you gonna tell us or not?" someone says holding my chin, forcing me to look at them. I gasp. Purple eyes. When I was five, my grandpa use to tell me stories about eyes. What every color meant. How you could know someone's life if you just looked into their eyes. He use to tell me how when he had encountered people in the Ishbal war, he read their eyes.

"Gramps? How did you do it? How could you see their lives?" I would ask him every night just to hear him say it. I'd sit up in bed and starting jumping up and down. He'd laugh at me and say, "Because I'm an alchemist, dear Becca!" I'd laugh and give him a hug. He studied mind alchemy. He was a state alchemist too. I didn't know much about any of that. It was so long ago.

Getting back to reality or what I believe is reality, I realize I'm not tied to anything anymore. Looking around the room for a weapon, I hear shrill screaming from far away. I snap my head up and tried to listen more closely. _Down the hall, fourth door on the left. _Then I faintly could make out some words. "Who are you calling so small you can compare me to a bean?" I laugh at that because I used to have a friend who got angry when we called him short. "Well I _guess_ we should be polite and introduce ourselves." The one who called me Sin said. "I'm Lust," she said gesturing to herself. She had jet-black hair and wore a long black dress. She would be pretty if she didn't have that evil glint in her eye. "This is Envy," pointing to the one standing beside her with his hand resting on his hip. He had hair that looked slightly green. Wearing a mini-skirt and a tube top any normal person would assume he was a she. I could tell by the evil smirk he wore that that was no she. "That's Gluttony over there," gesturing to the pair of red eyes in the corner. I didn't even look. "Others of us our scattered but you'll meet us all some day." She walked up to me and pulled me up. Leaning down a little to look in my eyes she smirked, "And now my dear, you our one of us too."


	2. Who Are They?

"Easy dear. You might break something." Lust said smirking slightly. I picked up the lamp on the desk, and dropped it. I'd been stuck in that little, dirty, horribly lit room for God knows how long. I couldn't sleep, I wanted to but I just couldn't. Before Lust had come into the room I started smashing things. I had too much energy and I felt hopeless. I missed everyone. Al, Ed, Win, Gramps.

"Ya? Well I don't care! I'll break everything!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I sink down the ground putting my head in my hands. "I just want to go back." I heard faint footsteps from the hall. I didn't look up to see whom it was when the door opened. I didn't need to. I didn't care anymore.

"Get up. Were going outside." I looked up to see Envy standing over me holding out his hand. I spit on it and stood up on my own. "I don't need your help." I mumbled slowly. I looked up to see Lust silently laughing as Envy furiously wiped his hand on a towel trying to get my spit off. Lust slowly made her way to the door and held it open, gesturing for me to go out. I walked straight out and turned down the hall. _One, two, three four._ I slowly turned to my left and stared at the door in front of me. I noticed on the door handle there was a tiny red spot. I walked up and stared closer at it. Suddenly a finger came and swiped it off. I looked up to see Envy sucking on his finger.

"Mmm blood. Delicious." I just stared at his finger in horror. Who are these people? I looked back at the door and slowly reached for the handle. I grab it and quickly turn the handle flinging the door open. Staring back at me is a short enormous baby faced I don't even know what you'd call it. _Red eyes._ That's defiantly who it was. I try to look over him to see what's in there but he takes up the whole doorway. "Gluttony. Move out of Sins way." I hear Lust say motioning it to come by her side I cling to the door not letting it even brush me as it goes to her side. Walking a few steps into the room I see the floor has little splatters of red on the wall and floor. I shiver when I realize its blood. In the middle of the floor there is what looks like a circle.

"It's a transmutation circle. I assume you know what that is." Envy says loudly wearing a cocky smirk. I just walk slowly around it memorizing each detail it has. It might come in handy. I spot something out of the corner of my eye and start walking over to it. I kneel down next to it and lean down when I realize it's a finger. A human finger. Standing up I slowly walked backwards. I started shaking my head. I felt deadly cold. Did that person who screamed die? Was I going to die? But I'm so young. I don't want to die. I can't. Not yet. I whip around and see the doors still open. I start slowly walking towards it.

Once out the door, I searched for an exit. With both my eyes and ears. I barely heard it but it was there. Wind. I instantly thought, _Outside!_ _Next left, then the right and theirs an elevator. _Heading towards it I heard quiet footsteps behind me. "Lets go for that walk," I say. "Or a run."


	3. Flashback

Hi :) I don't own ANYTHING. Well except Becca/Sin and the extra characters i made up. If i did own it I wouldn't be putting this up! :P mwahaha. So please please please R&R! it makes me happy! very happy...Well I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**_Three years ago..._**

**_"Alphonse!" I cried out feeling my lips stretch out in a smile. I started running forward down the steps but then I accidentally tripped and flew five feet to where he was standing. I spit the dirt out of my mouth and look up at him smiling. Shooting to my feet and brushing the dirt off my pants, I blush a deep red._**

**_"Hey youngster." Gramps says putting his hand on my shoulder. Smiling up at him I see Ed and Win coming running up the hill. "How are you? Haven't seen you in quite awhile." I left them to talk running to catch up with Win. I suddenly was taken back by the fake smile plastered on her face. Slowing down I starting wondering if something happened. Win is at least four inches taller then me but that's fine because she's two years older then me._**

**_"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask seeing her non-smile fade and her eyes get watery. I look up into her eyes looking for some explanation but ending in failure._**

**_"My mom died." I spin around to see Ed behind me staring at the ground with his light blonde hair covering his face. I gasp and spin around to see small tears fall from Wins eyes. "N-no. You have to be k-kidding." I stuttered looking at both of them with my eyes wide. I couldn't believe any of it. Mrs. Elric was okay. She was sick but she got around. She came to see me all the time. To comfort me when I missed my parents. She was like my second mom. No she is my second mom. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Al with what looked like diamonds in his eyes from the tears. I droop down to the ground and put my head in my hands. "Your wrong! Your all wrong!" I yell up at them. Shooting to my feet I try to run to the house to be alone but Al raps me in a tight hug. I start sobbing into his chest and the rest of the day was just a blurry memory._**

**_One afternoon after I had somewhat became stable; two soldiers came to the door. Gramps was out shopping with Ms. Pinako so I answered the door. They saluted looking completely over my head. "Hello. I am General Mustang and this is Second Lieutenant Hawkeye." The one on the left said. He looked down at me shock showing all over his face. The one on the right whispered something that sounded like, that's Mr. Denva's granddaughter. I just stared at their suits. The ones Ma and Dad wore before they left. Suddenly one of them leaned down to my eye level and said, "Hi Rebecca. My name is Roy. Do you know were your grandfather is?" I looked at the black hair peeking out of his hat and nodded._**

**_"He's at the store. What can I do for you?" I said standing up tall. I looked into his eyes. When I saw he wasn't going to tell me I opened the door and ushered them in. Slowly pouring them both tea I was remembered what Gramps told me happened to his parents. My great-grandparents._**

**_"Two people in uniforms came and gave my Grandma a letter. She read it and started crying," He would always shake his head at this point. "She then looked me deep in the eye and said, 'their dead'." I used to start crying. More for him then for me. He was so strong I would always think. They had died in the line of the military when he was five. He said he never cried. Just worked and worked. All his life._**

**_"Are they, um are they dea-dead?" I slowly stuttered looking at the teacup in my hand. I couldn't look into their eyes or it would give it away. Truth be told I was too scared. "We're not disclosed to say." The one with short blonde hair said. I recognized from her voice she was a girl. I had a hard time telling from before because I hadn't looked at her. I looked up into her eyes. I couldn't anything from them. Nothing. Wow shes a good liar…I think._**

**_In a few minutes the back door opened and in came Gramps trudging through the kitchen. When he spotted the two guests he had me go upstairs. I plopped down on my bed once in my room and thought about what they could possibly be talking about. After a few minutes of not hearing anything but shushed voices I creped out my door to the top of the stairs. Not being able to hear anything and not wanting to risk getting caught, I tiptoed back inside my room._**

**_I went downstairs when I heard their voices go from whispers to regular. I walked up to Gramps and stood beside him._**

**_"Bye little girl. I hope we will meet again someday." Roy said smiling at me. Little did I know we would meet again someday._**

**_Ever since they came by Gramps seemed very distraught. I couldn't figure out either. I ask him if they were dead. He promised me they weren't. One day though he came up to me and told me to sit down. I was happy because I had a funny feeling he was going to talk to me about the two military people but I didn't know if I was going to be happy about what Gramps wanted to talk to us about._**

**_"As you know Becca, those two guests that came were military professionals," I nodded to him looking over at Al to see him looking at me too. "Well they came to talk to me about your parents." I motioned him to keep going but he slowly looked down and I stopped. "They went missing six months ago." he said quietly. I almost couldn't hear him so I assumed he hadn't said anything and it was my imagination. He looked up at me and nodded his head. He had said it._**

**_"What do you mean? Their not dead though right?" I asked my voice steadily rising. He shook his head and let it fall in his hands. I slowly stood up with a million thoughts in my head. He quickly explained that the military was doing everything in its power to find them. I just walked up the stairs to the bedroom I would stay in for a year. Until I went missing too._**


End file.
